Downtime Mysteries
by mishy-mo
Summary: What exactly does Jack get up to durring down time? Chapter 11 now up inspired by Indiana Jones SJ Please R&R!
1. Plans

Downtime Mystery

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction intended solely for entertainment; no infringement is intended to MGM; Gekko or Double Secret Productions_

Plans

* * *

Big plans justdidn't seembig enough to describe what he had in mind for his so called week off. Not that everything he ever planned worked out exactly as he wanted it but at least he wasn't dead.

Yet.

No one knew about these plans except his clients and they where on the need to know. He did his work solitarily, which is why he always covered for his plans in telling his team that he went 'fishing'. Not that he didn't fish occasionally but he usually had bigger fish to fry than the average ...fish.

But events were going to take a turn which would cause all that to change.

* * *

It was the day before downtime was officially supposed to start for SG-1 but the team was already winding down. Teal'c was 'reaming', Daniel and Sam where both having 'fun' completing projects and Jack... well Jack was doing his rounds. 

He stuck his head round the door.

"Hey Teal'c."

There was not reply.

"Teal'c!"

"No." speaks a still unmoving figure from the floor.

"What?"

2I do not wish to go fishing with you O'Neill."

"Oh... right." pretending to be dejected, "sure?"

"Yes, perhaps you should enquire as to whither Daniel Jackson or Major Carter will accompany you."

"'K thanks T. See ya."

* * *

He repeated his movements when he came to Daniel's door. 

"Daniel."

No reply

"Daniel!"

"No." he said plainly with his back still to the intruder of his office.

"Is no one going to let me even ask?"

"No, not a chance Jack."

"Ahh, busy I take it?"

"Em." came a half-hearted reply.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Uh."

"Ok, Danny. Later."

* * *

**/ 2 down, 1 to go. But she was always a safe bet. Some project or gizmo or...thingyalways stopsher from going. /**

"Hey Carter." He said leaning on the frame of the door.

"Hi sir."

A response, well that was different.

"So Carter," he said moving into the room, "any plans?"

"Sir?"

"Downtime, Vacation, Holidays."

"Oh right." she said laying down her screwdriver. "No sir."

"Uh really?"

"Yes, I've already finished reverse engineering the naquadria generator that SG-3 brought from 634, and the device that was from 472 turned out to be an over dressed heater."

"Riiiight," he said pretendingnot to have a cluewhat she was talking about,"So you wanna go fishing?"

After a moments thought she said "Yeah,ok. You'll need to teach me though."

"Aw come on Carter fishing is sooo good and ... you'll go ?"

"Yes Sir." her face breaking into a grin at the sight of theshocked colonel.

"Really?" he asked, now a little worried.

"Yes." Sam replied still smiling.

The colonel thought. Something that he didn't do often in her presence but extreme circumstances call for extreme measures. She could practically see the wheels in his head turning, drawing nearer and nearer to a conclusion.

"Ok I'll come round your house tomorrow night and we'll sort out the details."

"Sounds great!"

"'k see ya tomorrow."

"Right sir."

* * *

Jack sat in his truck outside Sam's house. 

**/ Ok, do I let her down or do I take her with me. If I take her with me things would be ok , I know she can hold her own but this is a different setting from what she's used to. No air force, no gou'ald, just us and the mission. For an entire week. Even so I can't let her down it's just something a good CO or friend would never do. /**

His resolved strengthened, he exited the truck, walked to the door and knocked.

**Who could that be at this hour?**

She opened the door to see Jack standing comfortably in a black pin-stripe suit with a blue shirt and no tie. Suddenly feeling embarrassed and under-dressed in jeans and t-shirt she opened the door wider to let the colonel in.

"Sir it's 11.30, what are you doing here?"

"Packing help, Carter, we need to be at the airport in three hours."

"Three hours!"

"Yes, so lets get cracking!"

Dumbstruck and speechless Sam followed Jack down the hallway to her room. "Suitcase?"

"Under the bed."

"Ok Carter here's the deal; you'll need practical stuff for wearing in a hot climate and probablytwo kinda formal outfits so go to, while I make some coffee."

It took some very loud clattering from the kitchen to wake Sam from her dazed state. She emerged from her room 20 minutes later only to grab a cup of coffee, a few things from the bathroom then go back in again.

Several cups of coffee later Sam came from the room in knee high boots, denim skit, pink top and denim jacket, herhair all flicking out and just enough make up.

A "wow" couldn't help but slip from the colonels mouth.

"Yeah, I scrub up well, so do you. I never imagined you in a suit."

"Well stranger things have happened. Have you got someone to look after your house?"

"My neighbour has a key, I'll just need a minute to write a note."

"'k you do that while I get your suitcase in the back of the truck."

* * *

5 minutes later 

"All locked up?" asked Jack as Sam got in the front seat.

"Yeah." she replied, "Where are we going anyway? It obviously not Minnesota at this time of year."

"Airport."

"Then...?"

"Carter, can't you just let me revel in the idea that I know something you don't for a while?" grinning from ear to ear as he backed his truck out the driveway.

"But sir!" came an almost pleading voice.

"Ah ah Major, you'll find out soon enough!"


	2. Airport

Downtime Mystery

Airport

* * *

The drive to the airport was uneventful and quiet. Silence filled the car and yet it wasn't awkward, years of steak outs and the mere fact that they were good friends and colleagues made it almost second nature, after enduring many a silence in each other's presence. These where the joys of being an air force officer. They found a parking space relatively easy in the hustle and bustle of the early morning airport traffic.

Opening the doors, Sam decided to break the silence.

"Who's going to look after your car?"

"Oh don't worry. Craig always makes sure my car is kept safe when I'm away."

"Who's Craig?"

"Just an acquaintance, a right pain in the neck, you'll meet him in a while." He said stepping out of the car and closing the door behind him. Sam followed suit as he moved round the back of the car and opened the trunk removing the bags. Setting them down while he closed the trunk Sam appeared beside him.

"That is all you're taking?" she said pointing to the small rucksack over his shoulder that definitely wasn't part of her luggage.

"Well," he said, locking the car and picking up her suitcase "most of my things are on the plane" he added as he headed in the direction of the airport entrance.

"Oh." She said not knowing what to make of it all, "right."

And so she followed him into the airport with her mind buzzing of all the strange goings on.

Silence resumed once again they walked through the airport, not even stopping for coffee for there already exhausted minds, they headed for the departures lounge completely by-passing check-in, due to the already surprising and quite secretive nature of the experience so far Sam didn't even bother to ask how or why.

Ahead of them was the passport check desk, where you could see a single figure standing, waiting. He was wearing an overly expensive business suit, his hair covered in gel, plastering it to his head; every thing about him said that he thought he was better than ever one else. The only thing plain about him was the brief case, black and shiny, which he was holding as far way from himself as possible.

"Mr O'Neill." He said with an unnatural smoothness.

"Craig." Said Jack, but only Sam picked up on the hint of venom with which his words were spoken, which clearly showed that he didn't like this guy one bit. "How are you?" he spoke in a not so interested way.

"Fine, sir." He added the 'sir' grudgingly as if unwilling to accept Jack's superiority whole-heartedly. Then forcing the brief case into Jack's only free hand, "Here's the information you required and a letter from Mr McHoan. And your companion?" words said with such distaste that Sam moved forward slightly as if to challenge him.

"Ah yes. Sam, this is Craig Urvill. Craig this is my friend Samantha Carter." Beaming a proud smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Carter." shaking her hand, but seeming completely disinterested at the same time, "And does Mr McHoan know that she will be accompanying you?" talking as if she weren't even there.

"Yes, he does." said Jack with a slight hint of anger and spite in his voice that made the man opposite him visibly stiffen "Where's Marcus?"

"Ready and waiting, sir." Again this title of respect did not seem respectful at all as it slipped past the younger mans lips.

"Good." said Jack, relieved to have run out of excuses for remaining in his presence. "See ya."

"Goodbye sir." he said now completely ignoring Sam's presence which he was all to eager to bring up when he believed that his boss didn't know about it.

"Sorry about him, right pain in the ass." He said now that they were out of earshot. He eyed Sam to gauge her reaction. "Don't worry Marcus is great compared with him."

"Colonel, who are these people?"

"About that." He said coming to a halt and turning to look at her. "Please don't call me sir or colonel while we're out here. The last thing I want it for that snitch to find out I'm in the air force. He'd love handing that information on a plate to McHoan in the hope he'd get my job."

"Ok, Jack," she said reinforcing his name, "Who are these people?'

"Look there's the gate. I swear that in the morning I'll explain everything but right now, we need to get on the plane and get some sleep."

The common sense part of her brain wholly agreed with that assessment but the curious scientist part demanded answers.

"But..."

"Carter!" he said earning him some strange looks from weary travellers and eager tourists.

"If I'm not going to call you sir then you definitely can't call me Carter." she said at a whisper, "It's just as bad."

"Fine. But Sam please, just trust me." Those brown eyes pleaded with her blue ones.

"Fine." Sam conceded after exhaustion tore through her scientific mind. "But in the morning..."

"In the morning." He spoke, nodding his head.

"But now…" he added motioning for her to continue walking.

Looking out the window as Sam approached the gate, she could see a small jet plane waiting on the tarmac.

She found herself standing outside that very plane minutes later, without so much of a flash or her passport or ID.

There where four comfy looking cream leather chairs on the opposite side of the plane from the entrance hatch. Two facing forward, two facing back placed around a table. There was a doorway to the front of the plane which appeared to lead to the cockpit but to the rear of the plane was an opening beyond which everything was shrouded in darkness.

"Take a seat while I put these in the back." He said disappearing into the darkness towards the rear of the plane.

The chairs didn't just look comfy, they were comfy. The leather surrounded you keeping you warm while you sank into it's depths. Jack soon returned. He meticulously closed the hatch, as the last gust of air swept in. He closed it far too meticulously for someone awake at half past three in the morning. He then proceeded to open the door to the cockpit where he had a whispered conversation with a male voice that was supposedly the pilot's.

"Thanks Marcus." were the only words which Sam heard.

Jack took his seat across from her as the plane began to taxi to the runway. Jack looked as exhausted as Sam felt so she said so.

"You look how I feel."

"Thanks." his voice dripping with sarcasm, then he added quite seriously "But it took quite a bit of organising to get you on this...er... trip with me."

"Why did you let me come if I was going to be so much trouble."

The plane stopped.

" 'Cos I didn't want to let you down. Plus' he added as the engines roared at the beginning of the take of sequence, "I like your company; I wanted you to come."

Jack wasn't sure wither he was happy about the engines drowning out his last words, but he wasn't bothered; it was always something that he could say again. But little did he know that Sam had managed to catch every word and was content to lean back into the chair and wait for the take off and accent to be over before she replied. But somewhere around 10,000 feet she drifted off to sleep leaving any kind of reply to be lost in the land of nod.

Upon reaching straight and level flight Jack thought of waking Sam to get her to one of the bunks in the rear compartment but soon gave up any hope of that once he seen how peaceful she looked while sleeping. With that he skilfully managed to slip her from the chair with ease and carry her expertly to a bunk in the back, not once hitting her head off the wall, and possibly waking her.

Without a single stir from her sleeping form he removed her boots placing them neatly at the bottom of the bed, doing the same with his own footwear and pulling a blanket over her he returned to the front compartment content with performing his task well.

Sitting once again in the chairs, he proceeded to pour over bits of paper from his freshly procured briefcase.

Jack himself soon fell asleep leaning over the table and drooling on what he would later realise to be a rather essential document.


	3. On a jet plane!

Downtime Mystery

On a jet plane

* * *

The sun shone through the windows of the plane waking the sleeping Major who was still lying bed. She sat up quickly in an attempt to take in her surroundings but she only succeeded in giving herself a headache as it had collided spectacularly with the bunk above her. The pain and the soft hum of the planes engines alerted her with the fact that last night events where not a dream. She swung her legs over the side of the ever mindful of the barely un-missable pain harbourer above her head.

From her new vantage point she was able to see almost the entire plane. She could see the colonel's sleeping form slumped over the table in the forward cabin, before her she could see what appeared to be some sort of kitchen area. But what caught her attention most was the presence of a coffee maker. Which is just what you need at 9 in the morning (according to US time anyway).

Standing up she found her boots placed neatly at the bottom of the bed next to what must have been the colonel's shoes from last night. It was then she realised that she hadn't taken off her boots. Neither had she fell asleep in bed. Deciding to add these to the very long list of questions, which she had subconsciously been creating in her head, she began to make some coffee.

Padding into the front compartment with two steaming mugs of coffee and the thick carpet shifting between her toes she placed the mugs on an unlettered part of the table. She drank her coffee and watched him sleep for a while, trying to subdue thoughts about how lovely and soft and silvery his hair looked and how peaceful and at ease he looked when asleep.But the questions in the science part of her mind re-awoke and with it it's thirst for answers. Blowing gently over the top of his mug she let the sweet aroma of his coffee wake him.

"Mmm, coffee." Eyes still closed but doing his best Homer Simpson impression as he could sense Sam's presence.

Sam grinned at the colonel's response. "Morning."

"Morning." He replied. "How did you sleep?"

He took this moment as she registered him as fully awake to take in her appearance. Last nights make up was slightly smudgy in places but could still not hide the beauty beneath it and her hair was sticking out at odd angles which brought a small smile to his face. But the sound of her voice pulled him from his observations which he wasn't entirely ungrateful for.

"Like a log. You, however slept like a dog it appears." Picking up a soggy piece of paper and holding it out to him, exhibit A.

"Erh, I think that was important!" He slightly disappointed; disappointment was soon driven away as the stimulating powers of coffee worked their magic on the colonel. "Ok, so I guess you want to know what's going on?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to answer questions or will I just tell you everything?"

This logical thought process was something she never imagined Jack doing but never the less, seeing in his eyes that he was quite eager to get this over and done with she decided to let him get it all out at once.

"Everything."

"Ok just a sec." he finished his coffee, set it to the side, then leaned in on the table and began to tell her everything.

"Right here goes. This first part is a little hard to explain but I'll try my best. After Abydos I retired and never really had much to do so believe it or not I started thinking.

"Not about philosophy or the meaning of life stuff. No nothing like that. But about Egypt and Abydos. I got the idea that if most of the myths and legends about them are true then there must be some real truth in other myths and legends. So in my spare time and lets face it I had a lot, I researched other myths and using some of Daniels wok I was able to figure out things not only that but I was able to work out where valuable artefacts here on earth could be found. I knew that if I did find them then they should go to some sort of museum or collector. And the only person who seemed remotely interested in what I had to say was Mr McHoan.

"He started off with giving me a grant of $5,000 to get me started. And with that money I was able to bring him one item which he later sold for $625,000, during that year his handouts and transportation arrangement grew larger until, my final job before the air force snapped me back up. The artefact I found was sold for $6.5 million. So, even though I told him that I had new commitments he was still intent on having me continue my work for him.

"So now I work on the occasional downtime, get 10 percent from all artefacts recovered and all travelling expenses covered.

"Craig the cheery guy that he is does all the leg work between me and McHoan, always has, I hardly ever talk to the guy. Marcus, the pilot works for McHoan as well, has him here to keep an eye on me, make sure I don't die or runaway with the goods or something. From what I hear he gets paid pretty well for it too.

"So every so often 'fishing' isn't really fishing at all and I go and do this."

Sam was the perfect audience raising her eyebrows and looking shocked at in the right places. But those expressions where nothing compared to the one she was wearing right now. Completely and utterly lost for words. In the time it took her to regain normal train of thought Jack managed to refill his coffee.

"So where are we going now?" she asked.

"Not sure. We're going to meet one of my contacts in Egypt first from there I'm still trying to figure that out."

Now most of her questions had been answered there was just a couple left.

"My boots," she said, "and the bed."

Slightly taken aback by the indirect question he answered.

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you."

She appreciated his kind gesture of letting her sleep, and also noted his ability to carry her without waking her. One down one to go. But this question was never asked. Years of mental barriers and blockades prevented her from mentioning what she had heard at take off, instead she opted for the safer option of sipping her now cold coffee.

"So what do ya think?"

"It's unbelievable. I just never imagined you would ever be able to something like this."

"Me neither. This is my secret life though."

"So Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond ?"

"No one knows except you." He said looking at her intensely.

"Does any one in this life know about the other?"

"I think Marcus might have an idea. But No" he glanced at the door to the cockpit. "More coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."

A steaming mug of coffee was soon in her hands.

"Listen I'm going to get changed, then relieve Marcus we can talk a bit more then since we've got about 8 hours to go'"

"Ok."

Closing a curtain behind him he began getting changed into his work gear. Little did he know but Sam was watching every move of his shadow, completely entranced by the idea of a semi-naked colonel beyond a thin piece of cloth. Minutes later, from beyond the curtain emerged a freshly shaven Jack O'Neill in brown trousers and white shirt, well half in a white shirt, he was still in the process of doing up the buttons when he emerged leaving half his chest still visible to a very interested Sam. He was quite surprised when he seen an embarrassed and guilty look on Sam's face.

"I'm going to get changed as well." She announced, trying to relieve the awkwardness. Come to think of it, it was a good idea anyway considering that she was looking distinctly dishevelled at the moment. She too disappeared behind the curtain, however she emerged after a considerably longer time. When she did come back to the front cabin she was dressed in cream trousers and a white vest, her own white shirt tied round her waist as she decided that she was too warm. Looking at Jack for approval in her choice of clothes she seen that he was wearing a similar expression to the one she had only minutes earlier.

There was a sudden realisation between the two. They each had the same reason to look guilty. They grinned at each other, considering what the other must have thought. Coughing slightly to regain his composure Jack headed to the door of the cockpit.

"I'm just going to relieve, Marcus."

Disappearing from view, Sam was left alone for a moment, but seconds later another man, slightly shorter and younger emerged from the doorway.

"Sam, right?" he said.

"Yeah," she answered shaking his hand.

The man before her yawned.

"Sorry, got to get some kip, nice meeting you." He said flashing a genuine smile.

"You to." she replied warmly as she headed towards the door from where the stranger had just emerged. The cockpit was the only part of the plane that she was yet to explore.

"Hey Sam," Each of them could easily get used to using their first names, "What did you think of Marcus?"

"Alright I suppose, didn't really get much of a chance to talk."

She sat in the co-pilot seat and took a moment to familiarise her self with the controls.

"You know," said Jack from her left, "I'd prefer an X-302 to this any day.2

This was the kind of atmosphere in the cock pit as the plane headed closer to their destination; work colleagues becoming true friends.


	4. The Phoenix

Downtime Mysteries

The Phoenix

* * *

"Jack, what kind of thing is it you're looking for?" Sam enquired, the plane 10 minutes away from the landing strip in Egypt.

"It's called the Phoenix, ever heard of it?" he replied adjusting the controls slightly.

"Yeah," she answered slightly confused, "It's the mythical creature that dies in a fire and is reborn from the ashes."

"Yeah that's thing." He said sceptical of his own thoughts, "Well, the Phoenix is said to give great strength and healing powers to the owner and where have we seen that before?" leading Sam to the same conclusion he made last night.

"The Goa'uld," she spoke softly.

"Yup, near as I can tell this Phoenix is some sort of artificial snake."

"Could we use it?" said Sam, her eyes alight with a burning curiosity, a look Jack was all too familiar with the prospect of some new fiddly piece of technology.

"I don't think so, plus I'm sure it would have the same sort of side effects as the sarcophagus."

"Your right." The light of her eyes dimming slightly.

'Apparently it was a gift from Ra to a pharaoh in the early 3rd dynasty, not sure which one but it was around this time in history that the Phoenix was first mentioned. Now," he said turning to Sam, signalling the importance of what he was about to say, "the interesting thing about the 3rd dynasty is the rein of King Khufu and later his brother Khaefre. Between them they ruled over Egypt for 106 years. During their rein they had all temples shut down and had the people of Egypt worship them as their only god."

"Defiantly the Goa'uld M.O." added Sam almost able to read his mind, seeing clearly where it was going.

"Exactly what I thought," said Jack smiling in approval, "So I think that Khufu found the Phoenix and worked out how to use it. Thing is, I don't think Ra would just hand all that power over to a potential host. So it might have been some kind of experiment, the whole Hock'tar deal. Anyway the story goes that the Phoenix did the whole dying thing every 4 years, so I'm thinking this is some kind of reset or collection of the data gained."

"Yeah," Sam interrupted, thinking out loud, "the Goa'uld would need to collect it somehow, and I don't think the power source would be terribly efficient. An artificial 'snake' would also explain why, they managed to rule for so long."

"Yeah, I think Khufu and Khaefre were still taking orders from Ra despite the fact they told everyone else they were the only god they where also the first committed pyramid builders - Khufu himself instructed the building of the great pyramid."

"Right, so what happened to the Phoenix after Khaefre died?"

"Well nothing for about a hundred years, but then their was this Snefru, the first ruler of the 4th dynasty, history says he was a pretty decent guy, it looks like he might have found it but by then it had been abandoned by Ra and no longer worked, vague 'glyphs on his own pyramid, called The Bent Pyramid in Dahshur, say he had hidden it somewhere away from the Kings of the South, in case their more powerful magicians could work out the mysteries of the Phoenix and re-awaken it. Greeks, Romans and Arabs went searching for it, desperate to have the power and the strength it was said to have." He finished bringing the tale to an open end which he wholly intended to fill-in in the next week.

"And now we're going after it?" said Sam sceptically.

"Nope," he said finally turning to the controls with the ground now firmly in sight, "We are going to find it. And we're not going back without it, I've never not completed a mission and I'm not going to start now."

Conversation was near impossible as the breaking system of the jet took over and the engines roared desperately trying to slow the plane before they hit the end of the runway.

"What did I miss?" came the sleepy voice from behind them.

"Not much just explaining to Sam here what I do on my time off." He said grinning.

"Fascinating." She said sarcastically.

"Hey it's more exciting than your doo'hickies any day." He exclaimed, while parking the jet amongst Bowing 777's and the odd bi-plane.

"Right kids," said Jack looking between the younger partners in his quest, "let's get out of here."

Jack and Sam left the jet and made for the city of Cairo by bus, leaving Marcus to tie up loose ends at the airport saying he'd meet them at the hotel in the city.

* * *

The bus trundled through the bustling city they went pulling up to a relatively small and insignificant hotel, but inside it was luxuriously decorated in rich colours.

"Wow." Said Sam completely shocked at the stark contrast between outside and in.

"Not as nice as a little cabin in Minnesota but it works." he said grinning.

Turning to the man behind the counter he said something fluently in Arabic, as if he were speaking English.

Sam stood still, staring at her CO.

Jack grinned at her reaction, walking behind her, he whispered something in her ear, once again in Arabic, surprising her further still.

The concierge, unfortunately, over heard whatever he had said, finding it very funny he ended up doubling over with laughter, only one knock-knock joke from being on the floor.

Immediately Jack muttered something causing the man to instantly straighten up and turn his cheeks red. A man stood stoically next to them ready to carry their luggage, obviously awaiting his orders before he approached any further.

Jack continued a conversation for sometime between the two men getting slightly frustrated at some point but the concierge seemed to smooth that over very quickly.

"Sam?" Said Jack, pulling her back to reality making her over come her shock.

"Yeah," she replied looking deep into his smiling eyes for answers. "Uh when did you learn to speak Arabic?"

"Just before I met you actually, I find I helps if you can actually talk to people about the stuff your trying to find." Twinkle still evident in his eyes, "We need to go and meet up with Jeff now.'" He said heading towards the door of the hotel and out on to the busy street. It was only now she noticed that he had shrugged on a leather jacket while she was in her trance.

"Jack, you ever heard of Indiana Jones?" she giggled catching up to him.

"Yup, just wait 'til you see my hat!" He grinned proudly.


	5. Scots in General

Downtime Mysteries

Campbell's, Jardin's and Scots in General.

* * *

Out on to the bustling hot street walked Jack and Sam; their hotel was in the centre of the capital city, and from it you could see the split of the Nile and the bridges that spanned it's massive breadth. But they were walking in the opposite direction, out towards the suburbs of the great city, in the distance the peaks of the three great pyramids could be seen, the highest that of King Cheops, a reminder to Sam that they where not here just for the awe inspiring views. 

Beside her strode, newly clad in his leather jacket, Jack, his face soft but eyes glinting with a steely determination as he marched purposefully round a corner, almost leaving Sam to wander on her own heading straight for the geometric towers of history in the distance.

"Jack!" she exclaimed after searching wildly for a few moments only to see him striding 10 feet away in a completely new direction.

Confused at the sound of his name he turned to see a disgruntled Sam making his position, closing his eyes in admonishment of himself for a moment he opened them to say,

"Sorry Sam, it's kinda a thing I've got going with Jeff. See, he's knows what time the plane lands at, and how long it takes me to get to his house; thing is he's such a pain in the ass if I'm late and then I end up having to stay for dinner if I want any information!"

"Uh huh." She muttered, clearly unimpressed with his excuse.

They started walking again this time at a much slower pace.

"Really!" he said trying to prove his innocence for almost letting her loose in the large bustling city of Cairo, "And trust me you don't want to stay for dinner." Sam was intrigued with this statement but was unable to ask any questions as Jack spoke once again. 2So what are we going to tell Jeff about you?" looking ahead, before turning yet another corner, this time making sure Sam followed.

"I don't know."

"Well, we better be prepared for twenty questions, Jeff likes to know everything, or likes to think that he knows everything," He said rolling his eyes, "So Sam what do you do for a living?" he spoke, now grinning.

"Teach physics at Springs High, what do you do Jack?" she said smiling herself and playing the game that would ultimately turn into their cover story, not to mention give them a little more practice at using each others first names.

"Good thinking." He said proud of her before answering her question. "I instruct pilot training at our local airstrip. How did we meet?"

Now there was a tough one, both Sam and Jack where stumped at that one. How where you supposed to conceal seven years of friendship and what would be more if not for circumstances?

"We met a year ago." Offered Sam, her answer bold as it would explain why she had never came with him on a 'mission' before, but it followed that because of this the relationship between fictional Sam and Jack would be ... tricky for real Sam and Jack to define and uphold. (As if their current relationship isn't!)

"Where?" He asked, his eyes pleading her to come up with equally as brilliant idea as one of her plans to save the world.

Sam slipped into deep thought for a moment, brows furrowing in contemplation of her fictitious life.

"My class came to the airstrip on a field trip?" she said hesitantly.

"That sounds perfect." He admitted grinning, crossing the road, with Sam closely in tow.

"Yeah, so what happened next?" Sam thought is was only fair that he come up with something to do with their cover story, since he had had so much practice at it of course.

"Hmm, well we stayed in touch, became very good friends, exchanged techno-babble concerning Bernoulli's Principle over dinner and lived happily ever after."

Sam nodded and smiled, thinking that sounded good considering they had taken two minutes to come up with their alter egos.

The rest of the short walk was spent in silence between the two as Sam took in the changing scene around her.

Outside the hotel you could have believed yourself to be in any major city in the world, but in the few minutes walk, the roads had changed; once a busy concrete grey roads, where now sand strewn. The new ancient 'roads' seemed to merge with the side walk, no clear markings where a walker would be safe; having to make a decision between walking the road or taking the treacherous path between busy stalls of a makeshift marketplace.

Jack went first, disappearing into the throng of people, Sam stood a little apprehensive before diving into the ever-fluid motion of bodies in search of Jack. Finding the familiar curve of shoulders, she walked relatively comfortable in their wake staying as close as she could, not wanting to get lost.

"Jeff!" Jack exclaimed moving forward to embrace an as yet unseen gentleman.

Still unseen, therefore Jeff was fairly short compared with the tall lean frame of all Sam could currently see, around which could be seen arms that welcomed an old friend.

"Jack! Great to see you, pal." replied a voice, of which the most surprising thing was the broad Scottish accent in which it was spoken.

Moments later the owner of the voice was finally visible, a 5ft 6 red headed, spectacled 40 year old man, talking like a man possessed. Barely making a word of what the he said, she stepped forward making her presence known.

"Yeah Jeff, I know I'm late but I'd like you to meet someone," he said smiling and looking proudly in her direction, "This is Sam."

"Hiya lass." Spoke the small man smiling, "I'm Jeff Campbell." Then glancing back at Jack he added jokingly, "So you're the reason why Jack here is late."

Sam smiling knowing instantly that despite the communication barrier they'd get along fine, replied; "Yeah you could say that."

"Right you two, we're already 'late' so why don't we get a move on." Jack's usual impatience sped along the already quick introduction.

Jeff took point, followed by Sam and Jack walking almost side by side, once a few paces behind Jeff, he muttered "Thanks, you just got us out of dinner at 'Chez Cam'bell'." He said.

"What do you mean?" Said Sam intrigued as ever at the mention of 'dinner' at Jeff's house.

"You'll find out so enough."

* * *

"Izzie, wit's fur tea?" Shouted Jeff as soon as they entered his house, finding themselves in a small hallway.

"Mince and tatties." Answered a disembodied female voice.

Tatties? thought Sam.

"Potatoes." Spoke Jack answering her unsaid question.

"You staying Jack?" asked Jeff.

Any answer was cut short as a mixed cry of 'Jack!' came from another room. From a door in the hallway ran three blurs of red hair, crashing into Jacks legs simultaneously, cheering and chanting.

Jeff looked on as his offspring huddled round their honorary uncle, smiling as he disappeared into another room leaving, Sam and Jack in capable hands.

"Oopphff" Jack joked, "What is your mother feeding you guys, you're all getting so big!"

"I'm three feets now!" piped the smallest of the three, a little girl no older than 2.

"You sure you look more like four?"

"Jack, look, I broke my arm last week." Spoke the oldest a boy of about 8, the double of his father, brandishing a graffitti covered cast, like a trophy, stealing the lime light from his little sister.

"So you have. Want me to sign it too?"

'Yeah!'

Jack nodded then looked at the middle child, another boy, around 3 years old, completely adorable, his dazzling blue orbs shining brightly in curiosity, and by the looks of it he was a little shy too; after bouncing off Jack's legs he stood back and eyed Sam cautiously while his kin talked to Jack, eventually he stepped forward, grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her into the room from where he came.

The others only just noticing the presence of another, ran unceremoniously after their brother and the person who Jack brought with him, shouting and screaming questions of who she was, would she sign their cast, your pretty, did she like green fire trucks, what ice cream she liked, your eyes are blue and was she Jack's girlfriend.

Jack looked in on the scene. Sam was sitting on the floor next to a play-mat covered in a mountain of toys, with the kids clambering around her. He smiled and took in the sight for a moment before coming to her rescue.

"Oy," everyone fell still, as Jack called from the doorway, "Leave Sam alone."

"Sam?"

"That's pretty."

"That's a boy's name!"

"It's Samantha actually, and what's your name?" She asked the middle child who had managed to find his way into her lap and entwined in her arms.

"Toby" he whispered smiling shyly.

Sam smiled encouragingly then looked to the others.

"Andrew."

"I'm Islay , are you Jack's girlfriend?"

At this she giggled slightly, then looked at Jack, seeing a humorous lustre in his eyes.

"Ehh...well…"

"Right kids, tea." Called Jeff from what seemed the kitchen, than walking into the room he added seeing them around Sam, "Awa' you go and let me, Jack and Sam talk."

Andrew and Islay ran through instantly but Toby was a little more reluctant.

"Go on." Muttered Sam. Climbing from her lap, he grabbed a huge worn teddy from the toy mountain hugging it close as he stumbled, after his brother and sister.

Jack smiled at Sam as she stood and then took a seat on the worn and comfy sofa next to him while Jeff took the armchair, becoming dwarfed within its depths.

"Right, doon tae business, I did'nae find much at Cheops' pyramid, an' ah' could'nae get any pictures a the glyphs at Dahshur so yur gonna be takin' a boat trip tomorra, Thing is I cannae go wi cos the wife's got a bairn on the way, due las' week so she wis. Ren'll go wi ye insteed a me, awf'y quiet lad, bit glae'kit at times but aw'right."

Carter sat dumbstruck as the flow of words ever continued from the man's mouth Jack however nodded and smiled on occasion but never getting a word in edge ways, not for at least five solid minutes until the appearance of a new face.

This one younger, around twenty, short black hair framing his lean tanned face, eyes a lustrous green. From his appearance it was quite clear that he was not a Campbell.

"Hiya, the weans ' ur jist finishin' thur tea." He spoke, his accent also Scottish but somehow different from the others more...sing-song and yet monotonous at the same time.

"This is Renick, he'll bi go'in wi ye eh'morra. Ren, this is Jack and Sam." Said Jeff introducing them.

Jack and Sam stood greeting the new person properly, after a round of handshakes they found themselves seated once again, Ren on a stool opposite them, who was currently chatting away.

"Yeah, the name's Renick Jardin, bu' caw mi Ren. Ma uncle wis caw'd Renick an' ah di'nae like him much, ye ken. Aye so Jeff tel't mi that wur goin' tae Dahshur ..."

As if it were possible it was even harder to understand Ren than Jeff. Even Jack had a look of serious contemplation as he tried to decipher the young man's words. After telling what must have been his life story, in minutes, he stopped talking and Jeff turned to Jack and said.

"So you want any tea or somethin'?"

"No thanks." Answered Jack, and then looking at Sam he added, "We've got plans for dinner."

Mentally Sam started compiling a Scottish to English dictionary.

Tea Dinner, Tatties Potatoes...

"So Sam," Said Jeff interrupting her thoughts, "hows'it you know Jack?"

After a few seconds delay for the translation she answered;

"Well, we met about a year ago when my class was on a field trip to our local airstrip, Jack gave them all a ride in a plane, we talked, got along, and have been friends ever since."

"You're a teacher? Thought you might be"' He said knowingly. "It ain't often that Toby trust so willingly, must be somethin' about ye, just good wi kids, maternal instinct an aw tha'. You too Jack.2 He smiled. "So just friends? Ye sure ye ain't got any kids back hame?" Now having a full blown grin, but eyeing them curiously as they blushed before his eyes.

"Nah, just...just…"

"Friends." Sam finished for him.

Though this was true the slightly goofy grin each took for a second and the look they gave each other spoke volumes to the observing Scots.

Silence descended on the room, something you could tell rarely happened in the house because as soon as it had been held for a few seconds, the room had fell into chaos once again as the three little ginger blurs entered the room in a frenzy. Andrew was on pulling Toby's bear from him; David against a one handed Goliath in a teddy bear tug of war.

"I want it!"

"It's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

"Gonnae no dae that!" cried Jeff in both anger and amusement. At this the room took on a new level of chaos as everyone began having a fit of giggles, Toby relinquished the teddy bear and clambered into Sam's lab once again, shaking with laughter.

"I don't get it." She admitted to Jack who was smiling at the scene before him.

"Neither do I," he whispered, "It's some kinda' Scottish thing."

Another entered the crowded room, a heavily pregnant woman, and no doubt in the fact that she was the mother of the child in Sam's arms. They had identical sparkling blue eyes, warm and welcoming. She was laden with three plates that had what looked like brown and white sludge that was extremely close to dripping from the sides.

"Hiya Jack, who's this ye brought with ye?" she said handing a plate each to Jeff and Ren who began devouring the sludge with abandon.

"This is Sam, mummy." Toby uttered, being the only child interested in the conversation as Islay and Andrew were engrossed in the television across the room.

"Well nice tae meet ye, hen, s'about time you got yoursel someone Jack," she admonished looking at him, "I'm Isobel," she introduced herself shaking hands around Toby before taking a seat in the remaining armchair.

"Eh we're not... um..." stuttered Sam.

Isobel looked confused.

"We're not … we're just friends." Clarified Jack.

Without speaking, she managed to tell them that she didn't believe them; a marvellous power that all mothers posses. And even trickier she managed to do it while eating the brown sludge.

"What is that?" asked Sam diverting from the topic of the day.

"Minsh' and Tatti'sh." Jeff answered his mouth half full.

"Jeffrey William Campbell!" scorned Isobel, "Where are your manners? Tha's no example tae be settin' the weans." Then turning to answer Sam's original question, "It's a traditional Scottish meal, ma granny's old recipe so it is, ya wanta try some?"

"Emm..." she looked to Jack for a sign... anything! There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that distinctly said 'you asked for it.'

"Sam?2 Toby muttered. Then having her attention he continued, "It's really nice, ye should try it, so should you uncle Jack."

That was it; Sam wanted to take Toby home with her.

She could hear Jack gulping loudly next to her.

"Oh tha's right," Said Isobel, "Las' time wi hud mince and tatties, ye show'd up too late. I just go an get ye a wee plate tae share." The woman disappeared, and reappeared in a flash now with a small plate of the sludge, two forks sticking up, unmoving, in the viscous concoction, noticed Sam as the plate was handed to Jack.

Smiling at them Isobel sat down and began eating once again eagerly awaiting their reactions to traditional Scottish food.

Jack held the plate as far in Sam's direction as he could, "Ladies first." He grinned

"Age before beauty." Her smile outshining his.

Face falling he sat and stared and the mixture, noticing that there appeared to be orange bits resembling carrots, and green/white stringy stuff that looked like cabbage.

"How about we go at the same time?" he issued a challenge, taking a fork and filling it with a bit of everything as he had watched Jeff do moments ago.

Picking up the remaining fork she did the same.

"Okay," she answered. "On three?"

They had the attention of the entire room; even the other kids had stopped paying attention to the television to watch the stand off on the sofa.

"On three." Jack agreed.

They faced each other and prepared for the countdown, with a slight nod, they began.

"One, Two, Three..."

They watched each other as the contents of the forks disappeared into their mouths, their eyes locked as they began chewing, not straying until they each had swallowed.

They were both surprised to find that they actually liked the mince and 'tatties', despite its appearance; it tasted fantastic.

"Wow." Said Sam.

"Hmm." Said Jack taking another fork full.

"Glad ye like it, tha's the last aw it though." she said placing her fork down on her empty plate.

At this Sam and Jack's eyes locked once again. Now the real challenge was on.

"Jack, can I get some more?" she asked sweetly noticing that there was less half of it left after three forks had their fill.

Reluctantly he held the plate out towards her.

In one swift movement she had most of what was left in her mouth, her fork heading back for the rest.

"Hey!" Jack cried pulling the plate back towards him, shielding it from Sam's fork.

"Jack..." she warned as he took what was left in his fork, inching towards his mouth.

"Sam..." he said, just before taking the mixture into his mouth, smiling triumphantly.

Placing her fork on the plate Sam shot him a disapproving look.

"Ye sure you two ain't married?" Asked Jeff; his plate also clean.

"Damn sure." Answered Sam.

"We better get going actually," Said Jack trying to ease the tension. "So what time at the dock tomorrow?2

"Half eight." answered Jeff with a smile.

"See you both there then. Thanks Izzie"' Then he stood and looked expectantly at Sam.

She scowled at him before turning to Isobel.

"Thank you, hopefully I see you soon." She said smiling sincerely then wrapping her arms around Toby she hugged him then let him slither off the edge of the couch, "You too."

The five adults traipsed to the door to wave two of them off with calls of goodbye as they disappeared down the street. Hearing teddy bear tug of war going into the second round Isobel went to deal with the situation while Ren muttered;

"Someone's no getting' any the night."

Only to have Jeff nod his head in agreement.


	6. Bump in the Night

Downtime Mysteries

Bump in the Night

* * *

"Sam." 

**/ No answer, the silent treatment. / **

"Sam!"

She was around ten feet in front of Jack storming along trying put even more distance between them.

"Sam do you know where you're going?"

At this she slowed, looked around and eventually stopped to wait on him.

**God I hate it when the person you need is the exact same person your mad at!** thought Sam.

"I can't believe your mad at me for not letting you take **my** share of that stuff." He said as he came up towards her.

Though her eyes softened at this the scowl was still present.

**/ She's cute when she's angry with me. Hmm, but she's still in a mood, and that won't do. / **

"You still angry with me?"

No response.

**/ I'll take that as a yes. / **

"Could you forgive me?"

A turn of the head.

**/ Maybe, Maybe. / **

"Can I make it up to you?"

Her eyes locked with his, filled with a mild curiosity.

Jack stood squarely in front of her, "Do you trust me?"

She appeared to think about it at this he wasn't surprised would you trust anyone that you were currently mad with, but she gave the smallest of nods which allowed him to put his plan into action.

"Close your eyes." He commanded, her eyes questioned his for a moment before she did so.

Sam was surprised as she felt a soft material cover her eyes, she could feel heat radiating from the arms that reached round to secure it.

They walked for what seemed only a few minutes, Jack guided Sam with little difficulty, during that time her senses tingled. Her ears heard the busy sounds of people change to the humming of engines trundling along beside her and the rush below, she smelt their fumes from the gas that powered them, smelt the fresh water of the Nile that raged beneath the bridge, smelt her guide who's hand on the small of her back was all that she could feel.

Soon all was quiet; her skin grew cold within the shade of a building, their steps where echoing off hard walls and floors as they stopped for a moment.

"Can I look?" she asked tentatively, all memory of being mad at him gone.

"Not yet." He whispered near her ear, causing her sense to tingle and her skin to run hot and cold.

She heard the movement of sliding doors, before the familiar jolt of an elevator going upwards. Stepping out, Sam heard the buzz of chatter and the smell of food but Jack steered them away from the noise, into the heat of the evening once more.

"Now?"

"You're so impatient." He admonished turning her so he could undo the blindfold. "Wait a minute." He said as he sensed her eagerness.

"What is it now?" she asked her eyes closed even though they where uncovered.

"Just wait."

"Now?"

"No."

"When?"

Silence.

"Jack!"

"Now."

Sam opened her eyes to see that she was high above the bustling streets, below her was a great sea of buildings, roads and people, beyond which the great pyramids shot up from the ground, towering even from their distant position, behind them the sun half settled for the night was falling rapidly changing the days blue skies to an array of colours worthy of a artists palate.

Sam was speechless as she watched the natural light show that played across the sky, pinks and oranges settled to a deep purple as the brightest stars shimmered through the stray light of the sun.

"Worth the wait?" Asked Jack, more interested in observing her reaction than the colours of the sky.

"Yeah." she muttered breathlessly, turning to see that he didn't seem interested in the sight before them, his eyes focused on her. If it were possible she seemed even more beautiful just because the soft sunset of Cairo graced her features.

"Dinner?" he asked.

She nodded smiling, typical Jack anything awkward, get some food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Sam walked to back to the hotel for 21.00hrs, hoping to get an early night for the busy week ahead of them.

Walking past the reception they received a conservative nod from the concierge. They soon found their rooms on the second floor, Sam's closest Jack's further along the corridor.

Silence descended between them. An awkward one.

"Hey." came a stray voice from the stairwell.

The young pilot stumbled upon the awkward scene but was completely unaware; as it was evident from his manor he had had a few.

"What you been doing with yourself?" he asked Jack as he fumbled with his key for his room, across the hall from Jack's.

"You know, just catching up."

"You were at the pub I take it?"

"Yeah."

Jack took his key from him and opened his door.

"Right well we've got to get up early in the morning." Said Jack ushering him in. Once safe inside he came back out to Sam. "I'll see you in the morning."

He wanted more than anything to finish off what had been the perfect night as it should but he just couldn't do it, the feeling of their other life still hanging over them, despite living what could be for the day.

"Night." He finished awkwardly as he watched her walk through the doorway.

"Night Jack." She answered quietly.

When settled into his own room an hour later, he began to think of the wisdom of bringing Sam with him, but however awkward the moment it couldn't detract from the fantastic day they had. With this comforting thought he strived for sleep though a question burned in his mind.

Did Sam feel the same?

Halfway between asleep and awake a noise from the hall disturbed his attempts at slumber, he was at the door in a flash, opening it stealthily and peering down the hall, there was no one to be seen. Glancing at Marcus' door he stepped forward and tapped lightly, there was no answer, not that he expected one if Marcus had been drunk as he was he was no doubt sound asleep unable to answer the door. Glancing down the hall he looked at Sam's door, soon he was tapping gently as he had done previously.

"Jack?" she said groggily coming to the door in her pajama trousers and vest top.

His eyes flitted down and back up before answering her.

"Hey...um did you hear anything?"

"Uh ...no...Jack are you ok?" she answered a little more awake and now worried for him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Night." He said turning back to his room.

"Wait."

His eyes looked curiously into hers.

"Do you trust me?"

He nodded.

"Close your eyes."

Standing in the desolate hallway he shut his eyes and waited. He could hear her calculated foot steps towards him, smell of her shampoo, feel the heat from her body as she stood inches from him, feel her lips as they brushed with his. Shocked at first he did nothing but commit the last few seconds to memory before encircling his arms around her and responding to he touch.

With a clatter at the end of the hall they sprang apart to watch the young man who awaited their luggage earlier crash a trolley unceremoniously into the wall, muttering curses.

Soon he was gone from sight, and they turned to face one another once more. They looked the same and yet something was different, things had changed and both where sure for the best. As they looked deeply into one another's eyes they recognised that they now shared a secret.

Jack smiled and turned back to his room knowing nothing needed to be said.

Sliding between the sheets he remembered what it was that had unexpectedly caused the chance occurrence in the hallway.

**/ Must have been the bell boy /** he thought before drifting into sweet dreams.


	7. Good Mornings

Downtime Mysteries

Good Mornings

* * *

Jack stood nervously outside Sam's room watching the sunrise from the edge of the earth at this ungodly hour from the window at the end of the hall.

**/ Maybe it's too early /** he thought.

Standing there until the sun shone in all it's glory, he tapped gently on her door as he had done not even seven hours ago.

The door opened quickly revealing a fully dressed Sam Carter, "Morning." She said brightly.

Disappearing from sight back into the room she left the door open for him to follow.

She looked focused as she moved briskly about the room picking up stray objects and placing them in her small suitcase. Closing the door behind him he watched her complete her task, noticing that she had even made the bed.

If truth be told he was in mixed emotions about her being so organised, he was glad to see that she was ready but a part of him was a little disappointed as he didn't get to see her in her PJ's once more.

Still moving about him sorting things out Jack began to wonder whether what happened last night was some sort of dream, a fantastic one yes, one he had had before but some how this just felt different, this time he wanted it to be different more than ever.

Case packed and placed neatly at the bottom of her bed she smiled in his direction and noticed the bemused expression he now had. Stepping forward she snaked her hands over the contours of his chest and round the back of his neck. He jumped slightly at the touch, being awakened from his deep thought. Smiling devilishly she captured his lips as she'd done so last night.

Their embrace lasted much longer than that of a few hours ago, because of the lack of interruption stopping only because they had become breathless; their foreheads rested together, lips parted, gasping to fill their lungs to keep up with their hearts.

"Good morning." He murmured.

"Yes it is," she answered smiling, "So when's breakfast?"

"15 minutes." he said between kisses on her jaw.

"And Marcus?"

**/ I'm kissing her and all she can do is ask questions/ **

"Not a...morning person ... wake him...later." He said getting a little aggravated.

She grinned sensing his annoyance, and continued her teasing.

"And hmm..." his lips where in hers silencing any further conversation.

**/ That's much better/

* * *

"Urgh" was exactly how a boxer clad Marcus greeted the smiling couple at his door half an hour later.**

Minutes later they bid farewell to the Concorde hotel, with moans of "I'll never drink again," and "Damn foreign second rate pain killers," from a hung-over Marcus. They walked to the dock as it was only a short distance away, but as they approached they could see among the crowd gathered that the Campbell's were out in force, minus Isobel. Jeff and Ren with their hands full trying to keep the kids under control, the young eyes spotted Sam and Jack some way off and escaping the hold of the two men they sprinted the short distance through the crowd and made Sam and Jacks position, Jack made his excuses quickly and brought the luggage over to the Scots with Marcus in tow. Which left Sam to catch up on every detail of the kids lives since seeing them yesterday.

Though Ren and Jeff did not see Sam and Jack as quickly as the kids they could not fail to notice that Sam and Jack had stood very close together, grinning non stop and that his arm had been snaked round her waist. As he came near them they could do nothing but stare dumbstruck.

Jack was unnerved by the weird looks that Ren and Jeff had.

"What?" he asked, dropping the Sam's suitcase at his feet.

"How d'ye dae that?" asked Jeff in awe.

"Do what?" he said confused.

"You n' Sam." Replied Ren.

A grin spread from ear to ear.

" Cairo tower at sunset." He answered.

"Really? Must remembur tha' next time Izzie's mad at mi."

"What else?" asked Ren guessing that there was more behind the grin the Jack was letting on.

He smiled knowingly then called Sam over.

"Guess ah' wis rang." Said Ren.

"About what?" asked Jack curious, Sam making her way over to them though still a few meters away, the children following her like she was the pied piper.

"You gettn' any las' night." He answered.

Jack lurched into a coughing fit doubling over close to tears as two small bodies crashed into his legs. Feeling Sam's hand caressing his back soothingly and the worry in her voice he mentally shook himself and straightened. After glaring at the sniggering Scots, he smiled and Sam reassuringly, then grinned at Ren and Jeff as his arm slid round her waist once again.

"I didn't." he said simply, confusing Sam, though Ren and Jeff even more so, who shared a questioning look.

"Jack!" shouted Andrew and Islay in unison.

"Hey kids." He said bending down and scooping them into his arms with a feigned effort, only now noticing that Toby was secure in Sam's embrace. They grinned at each other, as the kids shouted their news at Jack only to be silenced as Jack leaned into Sam for a quick kiss.

With 'yuks', giggles, and a hearty laugh they separated, Jack letting Andrew and Islay down.

All seven of them turned at the sound of Marcus cursing under his breath.

"Oh ahh." the kids chorused together giggling at the sound of the 'naughty' word.

"Ehh sorry." He said having missed most of the exchange as he was searching through his bags no doubt for good old American painkillers.

"Ren this is Marcus." Said Jeff finally introducing them, Ren stepped towards him hand outstretched, left hanging as Marcus popped the packet in his mouth, then finally placed his hand in the young Scots grip nodding his head in acknowledgement.

"Right." Said Jack draping his arm over Sam's shoulders, "So when are we leaving?"

"Boat sets off in ten minuets. So ye better get on soon." Replied Jeff.

The kids crowded round the departing adults; sorry to see them go yet happy to know their father would not be going this time, Toby clung to Sam until the last moment while the others held on to Ren, the young man who had became a permanent fixture in their lives over the last six months.

"See ye guys in ah' couple a days." He said pulling from their iron grip, kissing Toby on the head while he was still in Sam's arms.

The four of them where soon on the boat, waving goodbye to the four specks of ginger on the shore.


	8. All Aboard!

Downtime Mystery

All Aboard!

* * *

"Good morning sirs, madam." Spoke an attendant in a cheap suit.

Jack never seen the point of these guys existing, they don't really do much. It seemed to Jack that all their job entailed was guiding people to their rooms (as if they couldn't find them on their own) where they would proceed to throw your luggage into the room where it would crack open and spill out onto the floor, hit on anything thing that looked remotely female and then once these 'arduous' tasks had been completed you could find them in the bar getting more intoxicated than you'd think possible, preparing their cheesy chat up line for the nights hunt, where the previous feminine targets would be subjected to an onslaught of drunken men one after the other.

"You room's are this way." He said with a scanning look in Sam's direction, needless to say Jack wasn't happy, grumbling slightly he followed the group keeping a clear eye on Sam's progress. Upon reaching the half way point of a corridor the length of the boat the suit stopped abruptly and turned to his followers smiling a toothy grin, taking in Sam's appearance once more, drinking in the sight of her body heavily, before addressing them all.

Instinctively, as the group congregated into a half circle in the four foot wide corridor, Jack stepped forward, still laden with luggage, placing himself protectively at Sam's side, a barrier between the sleazy attendant and his Sam.

"Here are your rooms." He said in his Arabic accent, oblivious to the almost murderous glint in one of his charges eyes, "Number 16 and 17, dinner is at 6, the bar opens at 7." his eyes constantly flashing in Sam's direction as he leered forward ever so slightly. Moments later his gaze was drawn almost magnetically to an anger ridden glare.

"The ...em."

His words faltered as fear took hold of him.

If looks could kill he would have been dead and buried before he even considered 'work' this morning.

He quivered and shook in front of the group, thrusting the keys in Ren's hand he took a few unsteady paces backward before thudding gently against the wall, the contact almost making him jump, tearing his eyes from the group he muttered a "Good Day." before turning to go half running half walking to sanctuary from those crazed eyes and their beholder.

"Did you have to do that?" asked Sam.

Glancing round he seen her standing hands on hips, he stiffened at her stance, but relaxed a little seeing a familiar glint in her shinning blue eyes.

"Well..." he started but stopped suddenly as she grinned and took her suitcase from him, her fingers momentarily brushing against his own.

He smiled sheepishly in return.

"Right, so I take it you guys are sharing?" said Marcus.

The grins faltered slightly as the Jack and Sam grew nervous.

"Um..."

"Ehh..."

They said with identical expressions on their faces.

" 'K," said Ren grinning, "let's go and let these guys git settle't in thur room." Throwing a key at Jack before using is own, opening the door to reveal a 8x8 room with bunk beds and a door no doubt leading to an en-suite. "Ah call top!" he said running in and throwing the bag on said bunk bed. Marcus following him with a look that clearly said 'I've got to share a room with him?'

A momentary silence filled the hallway.

"I call bottom." Said Sam, quickly recovering from the idea of sharing a room with Jack before taking the key from him and opening the door numbered 17.

"Hey no fair." He protested.

"Jack?" said Ren, his head appearing from the door opposite.

"Yeah?"

"How'd ye dae tha'?" he asked.

"What?" Jack replied, though he was thinking about how best to steal the bottom bunk from Sam.

"Freak tha' guy oot like tha'."

"Years of training, yeah, years of training."

Ren looked dejected for a moment, as though he had missed out on some great secret.

On seeing this look Jack added grinning, "But I can teach you in it in days. Get you back out on the deck in fifteen?"

"Yeah." Replied the younger man, almost bouncing back into his room shutting the door not-so-quietly behind him.

* * *

"Sam!" Jack wined, watching her get comfy on the bottom bunk.

"What?" she said far too innocently.

"I want the bottom bunk!" he said walking over to the small desk and chair, the only other furniture besides the beds, setting his back on the desk and slumping into the chair, watching her carefully, just waiting.

Both Jack and Sam were glad that they now had something to diffuse the slightly awkward situation of sharing a room, easily slipping into a light and almost flirtatious conversation.

"Jack I called it, it's mine and you can't have it!" she said.

"Why not? Why do you really want the bottom bunk that much?" he said slightly over-dramatically.

"Cos." Sam replied simply, the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

"That's you reason? Just 'cos'?"

"Yup." Now fully grinning.

"You know," his voice rumbled, deep and serious, "I broke my leg once falling off the top bunk."

"Oh Jack..." she said sympathetically swinging her legs over the side of the bed, as if about ready to make her way over to him. But milliseconds before Jack would have had his opening she stopped moving,

"Your lying." She said simply.

"No I'm not." He protested, his eyes wide.

But something else about his eyes reassured her beliefs.

"Uh huh." She replied unconvinced.

"Ok, ok." He admitted, giving up on that idea turning to plan B. Begging. "Please."

"No." she said setting her head back on the mountain of pillows, her bare feet dangling off the side.

"Pretty please?" He said his voice an octave higher, moving closer to her.

"Nope."

"Purdy purdy please with a cherry on top." He said now batting his eyelids.

She laughed for a few seconds, stopped suddenly and said seriously in a flat tone "No."

"Right then." He said giving up on yet another plan. "Plan C."

"And that would be?" she challenged, smiling.

"I take it by force." He said seriously, though his eyes shined.

Jack O'Neill was now a predator in search of the one thing every man needs, the bottom bunk. He stalked forward until he was barely a foot from the bed.

Sam giggled at the sight.

"I'd like to see you try!" she said between her giggles.

"Fine then!" at this he made a dive for the small bed, landing heavily in the space between Sam and the wall it was propped against.

Sam squealed as he took hold of her pushing gently, until she was leaning precariously on her side at the edge of the bed, the arms wrapped around her waist being the only thing preventing her from falling to the floor. And still she giggled, her back shaking against his chest, and though she tried to wriggle from his grasp she couldn't, his leg covered hers preventing any big movements, he now had control of the her and the bed.

He held her until her wriggling and shaking stopped, and then leaning his head forward so he could whisper in her ear.

"Do you surrender?"

"Never." She replied.

"Well I think we have a problem then."

"Yeah." she said as her hands covered his.

"What about a compromise?" he said mischievously.

"What kind of compromise?" she said almost sceptically.

"Well, you want the bottom bunk and I want the bottom bunk, and neither of us is going in the top no matter what, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna share?" he suggested his voice rumbling deep and serious once more.

She seemed to think about it for a moment, whither truly or to let him sweat a little in anticipation he didn't know, and neither did her care when he heard the word "Sure" utter from her mouth.

Sliding back to the far edge of the bed, he held her safe until she had room to roll on to her back once more.

The sincere smile on her face stilled his mind and made his heart race, his hand, now resting on her stomach, was met with one of her own, their fingers lacing together. With little thought he brought his lips to hers for a brief moment.

Realizing what he'd done he pulled back, but his hand was still held and her smile had grown and spread lighting the whole of her face.

Leaning in once again their lips met but now more passionate than before.

Upon parting they grinned once again, Sam rolling towards him and on to her side.

"When do we need to meet Marcus and Ren?" she asked catching her breath.

He glanced at the hand that now rested on her hip.

"Five minutes ago."

"Oh." She said almost dejected at the idea of getting up.

"We're already late, sure they won't miss us for a few more minutes." He smiled.

"No?" she said her eyes shining in hope.

"Definite no." he said smiling and capturing her lips again.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Oh no not him again." mumbled Jack against her lips. "What?" he said with urgency in his voice.

"Jack," replied the familiar voice of Marcus, "There are some guys on the boat asking around about you, both of you."

Outside the door Marcus and Ren waited patiently hearing mumbles from behind the door, the undeniable squeak of bed springs (x2) and fumbling around for shoes. Seconds later a slightly dishevelled Jack was at the door, but his eyes alert and watchful.

"Where?" he said, opening the door wider, allowing Sam to stand at the door with him.

"Upstairs on the deck." Replied Ren, slightly too enthusiastic, almost buzzing at the thought that he might get to see Jack (who was growing into a hero in his eyes) fight.

"What did they look like?"

"Official government types; Americans, two of them." Said Marcus quietly.

"They mentioned the air force." Piped Ren.

Sam and Jack shared a foreboding look before heading out into the corridor. Several paces later Jack disappeared back in the direction of them room, going in then emerging a few seconds later.

There was only on difference.

The Hat.

"Can't forget the Hat." He said, smiling at Sam as he hurried to meet them, taking Sam's hand in his own they headed for the upper deck.


	9. And

Downtime Mystery

...And ...

* * *

The group made their way quietly and without incident to the upper deck. Silently Marcus brought them to a silent halt and indicated round the corner.

Moving to the front Jack peered round past the wall and was instantly able to spot the guys who where asking about him and Sam. Two men dressed in black suits, stood out amongst the earthy browns and crisp whites, currently pestering some native who didn't speak a word of English as it seemed. Waiting a few extra seconds than necessary as they where a good 20 meters away, Jack began to formulate a plan.

Turning back to the other three they headed back down side of the boat a little stopping outside of the restaurant to look at the menu.

"Do you recognize them?" asked Sam.

"No, but they're definitely government."

"I'll go check wit the captain, see if he can shed any light on who these guys are." Suggested Marcus.

Jack was a little reluctant at first but eventually let him go.

"Ok it's just us three then, Sam what level are you?" he asked with a small smile.

"Five." She answered grinning.

Jack grinned back. "Ok Sam you take Ren and go a little further down here, and get in position I'll make sure our boys get down there."

"Yes s… Jack," she blushed slightly at her half slip, moving down the boat and dragging a bemused Ren with her.

"Wha'? Wha's happenin'?" Jack could hear him saying.

Peering round the corner once again to check the position of the suits, apparently having given up on the non-English speaking Egyptian he saw them begin to move in on the next table.

"Hey guys." Jack called stepping in to full view.

They turned and stared at his for a moment sharing identical shocked looks on their faces before they noticed the man that brought the shock in the first place had actually disappeared.

They walked quickly to the corner and seen one if their targets half-way down the length of the boat apparently waiting for them. They inched forward to stand four feet from him.

"Howdy fella's!" he said smiling.

"Colonel we've come to escort you back to the US," said the guy on the right.

"Why? I'm on vacation."

Ignoring him he continued, "You are to come with us either willingly or by force." At this the other agent pulled a 9mm.

"Where's Major Carter?" he asked.

"She's behind you!"

In that instant everything changed.

Sam tackled the second agent with precision easily knocking the gun from his hand, sending it cascading across the floor and over the edge to land in the Nile below with a satisfying splash. Meanwhile Jack KO'd the talkative agent with a single swing.

"Ahh!" he said shaking and flexing his hand.

"You ok?" asked Sam, twisting a little further on her captive arm, eliciting a pained yelp.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said grinning, "Ren, watch over this guy and tell me if he starts to move."

"Uh huh." he nodded back, leaning curiously over the unconscious form.

"Right, so contestant number one, what's your name and where do you come from?" said Jack addressing the agent pinned at his feet.

Silence.

"Oh come on now." He said bending down, resting his elbows on his knees balancing on his toes, "Where's your manners?"

Sam put on a little more strain.

"Urgh! Kershaw!"

"Ok, where?"

More silence.

"Where!"

"NID."

"Where else," he muttered, "How about why?"

"I was sent to you and bring you back before you got to wherever this damned boat stops! Kinsey...'"his voice dwindled knowing he'd said too much.

"Ah, I might have known."

"So how did you know we where here?"

"I didn't I was told."

"Kinsey I take it?"

The reduced agent nodded.

"So what are we going to do with them?" asked Sam.

"I'm still here you know."

"Not for long." Jack knocked this agent out too; his head making a hollow sound as in hit the deck. "Tie them up."

Minutes later both the 'suits' were bound and gagged in a quiet storeroom.

The trio headed back to their rooms sharing a whispered conversation.

"Tha' wis amazin'!" said Ren.

"It's kind of an average day for us." Replied Jack.

"Where d'ya learn tae dae tha'?"

"Ah good old US Air Force." said Jack grinning.

"Air Force?"

"Yeah, we're special," said Sam also grinning, "And before you ask; it's classified."

"Classified? Wha' really!"

"Yeah."

"So wha' ye doin' in Egypt?"

"Extra curricular activities." Spoke Jack.

"Cool. So yer a Colonel and you're a Major?"

"Yeah, but don't tell Marcus."

"Why?"

"Tax reasons."

Ren laughed at this statement. "Ok."

"Right, we need to get off this boat and soon." Said Jack ushering them into room 17.

Once inside Sam took up residence on the bed, Ren on the chair while Jack rooted through his bag, and with an 'ah-ha' he pulled a silk handkerchief upon which was a detailed map of the area – an old black ops trick noted Sam. Setting his bag on the floor he laid the map across the table.

"Right we're here..." he pointed a little over half-way down a long line in the middle, then further down, "... and this is where we are supposed to get off."

"How far have we got to go?" asked Sam moving to stand next to Jack.

"About 90 miles from our current position." He said, "There's a small town coming up soon. I'm sure the boat will stop there."

"So we're just going to walk off the boat?" asked Ren.

Jack gave the young man a small smile, "Not exactly."


	10. Off Again!

Downtime Mystery

…Off Again.

* * *

"Marcus?" said Jack at a knock on the door.

"Yeah, it's only me." He said entering, looking dishevelled and tired, basically hung over.

"What did the captain say?" enquired Jack as the man before him closed the door.

Marcus looked round the group his eyes almost dull and lifeless, taking a deep breath before he began.

"They paid, and handsomely to get on this morning. Said that they are after two escaped criminals that some how made their way over here from the US. Also that a transport team would be awaiting them at the next stop."

"So defin'atly no' walkin' af then?" asked Ren.

"Definitely." Replied Jack. "We need a plan."

At this Marcus, Ren and Sam looked at him expectantly.

"Any ideas?" he said grinning, the scowls he received causing him to burst into laughter.

* * *

Everything was ready.

They packed what they needed in two small rucksacks, while the rest was entrusted to their friend the captain, who would turn it in to the Campbell's once back in Cairo.

Once the town was in sight, the group descended into the belly of the ship. A dark, hot and noisy atmosphere surrounded them as they drew closer to their goal, walking briskly past pistons and into a small cargo bay.

Inside is was just as dark and noisy as the engine room, a dim strip light sat on the ceiling illuminating the room in an eerie glow. The room was half filled with crates of varying sizes, 40 of them, around the room could also be seen three horses and two motorbikes. Upon each crate was a large stamp in Arabic depicting the address that each where to go to along with a number. After a quick scan Jack soon found a group of crates that were to make their way off at the next stop.

"Right these four look big enough." He shouted moving to the first that was a 4 ft cube. "Let's check what's in side."

Prising open the lid of the first crate they peered in to see that it was filled with straw amongst which was bedded a small television, no bigger than 14" in huge crate by comparison.

"Ok, who want's the TV?"

"I do!" shouted Ren, just as the engines cut out, causing his voice to reverberate through the hull. Beyond which could be heard the buzz of the docks, the harsh shouts of men and trundling of motor rolling by.

"Right, hurry up Ren."

Obliging the older man he clambered into the crate squashing the straw and setting the TV to one side.

"Comfy?"

"Yea'."

The hinges groaned slightly as the lid was flipped back into place.

Opening the next crate with little resistance revealed a stereo in a similar state to the television; glancing at Marcus he indicated that this should be his crate. Stepping forward he did as Ren had done before him, nestling in a corner with the electrical equipment across from him.

Sam closed the lid carefully well aware of the throng of people beyond the hatch to the cargo bay.

"Sam,' whispered Jack, "This one's yours."

She climbed in dutifully as the others had done and closed the lid, making herself comfy next to a huge computer.

Jack looked round at the three silent crates and with a wry smile turned to his own.

This one was slightly different from the rest, wider and with an extra stamp that said "Fragile – keep this way up". Teasing open the lid he glanced inside to see yet another large pile of straw that no doubt harboured some hidden gismo.

At that point a small motor began working on the hatch lowering it. With each movement of the hatch the dark room began to fill with the midday sun.

Expertly Jack slid into a corner of his box, closing the lid with a soft thud above his head as he knelt down. Gingerly he pushed at the straw around him to aid his breathing, but instantly regretted it as a foul smell filled his nostrils. Trying to forget about it he concentrated on the voices that echoed in the room outside.

"Yeah, all electrical stuff to warehouse 6." Spoke one.

"Where does this go?" said another tapping on Jack's box. "Number 23."

It sounded as though the first man was searching though paper to find the elusive '23'

With a chuckle he spoke once again, "I'd keep away from that one if I were you!"

Footsteps.

"Why?"

"That's the reserves new bear."

Bear? thought Jack.

"Grr!"

BEAR!

"Ahhh." He said leaping up, banging his head off the lid which sent is cascading to the floor, the sound of which was drowned by a mighty roar, that shook the hull.

Jack leapt form the box.

The dock men looked dumbfounded. Seeing them, Jack lent casually against the open box.

"Lost his teddy bear." He said with a smile.

The crate shook violently, Jack's smile dwindled and the men ran from the boat, in the distance a convoy of suits could be seen turning their head simultaneously ( think Matrix Reloaded) in the direction of the shouts and roars.

"Aw Crap. Right guys, Plan B." shouted Jack, just as a paw broke through the side of the crate missing him by inches.

Three heads popped out of boxes to this sight, their faces a picture of horror and confusion.

"Plan B?" asked Ren eyeing the crate that appeared alive with a huge furry deadly paw sticking out from it.

"Bikes."

If it were possible Ren looked even more frightened.

Sam and Marcus climbed from their boxes and moved to the bikes at the side of the room each starting them up.

"Jack what do you want us to do?" asked Marcus.

"I want you and Ren to draw those guys away form here while me and Sam get out, we'll meet you about a mile south of here."

"Right, Ren?" said Marcus revving the bike.

Tentatively the boy moved forward and slid on to the back of the bike gripping Marcus' shoulders for dear life.

The motor roaring, they sped out onto the dock causing shouts and chaos from the suits, all of them jumping into cars and blazing after the bike.

Unfortunately this noise did little to calm the bear.

Quite the opposite in fact.

With an angered growl it burst from the crate, rearing on its hind legs to stand 6ft tall in front of Jack.

In the wave of straw that followed the bear was a small black mass. Jack reached for his head. Empty.

It was Jack's hat, and all that stood between them was a 6ft bear.

"Jack!" Sam shouted.

"Just a minute."

Spreading his arms wide in an attempt to look formidable Jack held his ground before the bear. Suddenly he shrunk and dove into the heap of straw sending it cascading everywhere. Sam watched in horror as the bear dove in straight after him.

Moments later Jack emerged from the straw cloud and clambered onto the bike.

"Go!"

The engine roared as the bolted from the darkness of the hull, with the growls of a confused and angry bear behind them. Upon exiting the dock Jack stole a glance behind him to see that it was in chaos, as the bear emerged from its cave and began charging at the forklift trucks.

Turning his head round to face the open road he smiled, and clasped his arms round Sam's waist.

"So this is fishing?"


	11. New Transport

Downtime Mystery

New Transport

* * *

The small but efficient engine buzzed contentedly beneath them as Sam slowed the bike just at the south of the small town in which they had found themselves. They had ran out of road some 100 yards ago, the bike wobbled slightly as the gripped without hope on the ever moving sands, bringing the bike closer to the banks of the Nile.

It was barely past noon and the sun was as high in the sky as it could be with little to no shadow evident as the bike slowed to a crawl.

When they finally stopped Jack's arms where still wrapped comfortingly and protectively around Sam's waist, his chin resting gently on her shoulder. The low bike allowed them to keep upright with both feet on the ground (i.e. four feet) and without the bike tilting to a 45-degree angle. Killing the engine Sam leant deep into Jack's embrace, enjoying the soft sounds of the deceptive waters some 10 feet away.

"So," said Sam, "fishing?"

"Well, you didn't think I went there every downtime and sat there doing nothing for weeks on end?"

"Well… yeah, but…" she didn't finish, and neither did she look like she was going to in the next few minutes.

"Are you disappointed?" asked Jack, wondering once again whither this entire ordeal was a good idea.

"No, not at all. I'm just …overwhelmed."

At this Jack chuckled slightly before placing a tentative kiss on her neck. "Me too, I never thought it could be like this." He said with a deep reverence in his voice.

"Yeah, bear wrestling, NID bashing, 'tattie' eating, bike stealing and everything else doesn't usually fit into my idea of downtime." she spoke playfully.

"Oh, so you'd rather be back at the SGC playing with your doohickeys, pulling all-nighters while trying to avoid Felger, than being right here? And don't worry about the bikes, McHoan is used to sorting this sort of stuff out. Mind you US officials aren't usually chasing me down the Nile."

"They must have heard about the phoenix." She said, with slight worry in her voice, the gravity of the situation finally taking effect.

"Yeah, they must have. But I doubt if it will be of any scientific value." his voice light, but with a noticeable undertone of worry.

"Since when has that been a problem for the NID? And morals don't exactly rank high in the eyes of people like Kinsey."

He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Your right," he said with reverence, "Your always right, but I don't think that will be the last we see of them."

"Yeah." agreed Sam.

The couple remained silent for a moment, watching entranced at the sun caught in the ripples of the fast flowing river before them.

"How did they find us?" she said speaking her thoughts aloud.

"I don't know." Jack murmured drawing her closer.

At this she closed her eyes and snuggled deep into his chest seeking the safety she felt in his embrace. All of a sudden the sound of another bike approaching could be heard. They each could feel the other stiffen slightly, still aware that there were rules and that they were in fact breaking them.

Sam reached forward, settling her hands on the handlebars, silently jumping for joy as Jack moved with her to ensure they were still close.

Ren and Marcus pulled up along side them, stopping abruptly in a flurry of sand and yelps of a Scotsman.

"When I said stop, I did'nae mean emer'jancy stop Can ye drive at'aw'?" shouted Ren leaping from the now dusty contraption.

"Yes, I can." Replied Marcus in indignation.

"No' very well!" screeched Ren.

"Stupid Scottish ba…"

"Right!" Jack said in his usual commanding tone, making the two men almost glare in his direction, then each other, no doubt filled with internal promises to finish this later.

"Now that we've got those guys off our tail," Jack continued, "for now at least, we need to work out where we're gonna go and what we're gonna do."

There was silence between them before Ren spoke up, almost instantly forgetting about his quarrel, while Jack saw a dangerous glint in Marcus' eyes, knowing that while he would focus on what's going on just now, that he was a patient man and would always wait for the opportune moment to get what he wanted. Jack would have to keep an eye on the hapless young man who had angered him.

"Well, if this is Hisranna, I know that one of Jeff's cousins that stays here. We should be able to borrow his land rover and contact Jeff and let him know what's happened, and warn him about those MIB guys."

"MIB guys?" asked Marcus.

"So you think that if America had a secret government agency saving us from the worst scum of the universe, that they'd be in charge of it?" Asked Jack sceptically, his eyebrows lifting on high, and the creases now more visibly showing his age.

"They couldn't catch us!" added Sam, further putting down the NID and their questionable ways.

"I know that would just be stupid," said Ren, "I just couldn't remember what they were called."

Marcus' gaze was still icy cold, though it was slowly warming in the early afternoon sun.

"NID," said Jack, "As in 'not into details', but your right Ren, we should warn Jeff. Let him know about the extra company that we seem to have, and that we seem to have gotten into a little more trouble this time."

"This time?" enquired Sam.

"Yeah, these trips aren't usually this much fun!"

"I might have known," muttered Sam, clearly realizing that SG-1's luck seemed to follow them everywhere; routine missions turning into 'fun' ones with lots of bad guys and guns and everything else. And hopefully their inexplicable ability to beat the odds had followed them to Egypt as well.

"A land rover does sound good though." added Jack, bringing the conversation back on topic.

"Yeah It sure does, 'cos I'm not going on that thing again!" said Ren pointing at the bike.

"Well, then we'll walk." Said Jack sliding form the bike, almost instantly missing the warmth that came from having Sam pressed against him.

"Walk?" asked Sam, "Don't you think that the town is going to be absolutely crawling with NID?"

"Yes, don't worry I have that covered but the most important thing that we can assume is that if they knew that we were here, then they knew where going and no matter what we need to get there first."

Sam got up from the bike, kicking the stand down and letting the weight of the bike rest on it carefully. She stealthily made her way over to Jack and pulled her shirt over her arms to stop her cream skin adopting a red angry glow in the harsh sun.

"Ok," said Marcus, speaking for the first time during the civilized exchange, "so how far away is Jeff's cousin?"

"Not far." answered Ren in a steely voice as if realizing that he had, indeed, decided that he did not like the man.

"Right kids," Said Jack kneeling down and reaching deep into one of the duffel bags, and pulling a cream coloured mass from it, "Now to get passed the NID we're going to play a little dress up."


End file.
